


Repetition

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo falls in love with Minhyuk every morning, every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centipatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/gifts).



> Mady, I love you so much.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

Hyunwoo’s memory was stuck in one day during summer. His memory was stuck with the sunshine, the silky sand under his feet, and the waves. Every morning he woke up, he thought he was staying at the cozy cottage on the beach, but instead, he found himself lying on his own bed, in his own room. It was his voice recorder, every post-it on his wall, and every note he never remembered he’d ever written in his notebook that would tell him the truth. It would tell him that the day had changed, that it wasn’t one fine day during summer.

Hyunwoo’s memory was stuck in one day during summer. His memory was stuck with the sunshine, the silky sand under his feet, and the waves. Every morning he woke up, he expected that the warm sun would greet him, but instead, he found it snowing outside. In his confusion state, his voice recorder, every post-it on his wall, and every note he never remembered he’d ever written in his notebook would tell him the truth. It would tell him that the season had changed—it wasn’t summer anymore, it was winter, two years after the one day during summer he remembered.

Hyunwoo’s memory was stuck in one day during summer. His memory was stuck with the sunshine, the silky sand under his feet, and the waves. Every morning he woke up, he kept the thought that when he opened the door, he would be greeted by the big, blue sky, but instead, two dark brown orbs were the ones that greeted him.

“Morning coffee!” said the owner of the eyes. “And, I found the book you looked for last week.”

“Book…?” Hyunwoo didn’t understand. He didn’t look for a book. He was busy planning what he would do on the beach—Hyunwoo closed his eyes. _Of course the book._ He opened his eyes again and fixed his gaze at the white-haired male. “… Minhyuk.”

The guy smiled and Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat.

“Morning coffee,” Now, Minhyuk’s voice sounded softer, not as cheerful as before. He handed the coffee to Hyunwoo, and when Hyunwoo took it, he leaned closer to kiss the taller guy’s cheek before nuzzling his head on Hyunwoo’s neck.

Hyunwoo swore he could smell spring in Minhyuk’s body scent.

“I love you, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo’s memory was stuck in one day during summer. His memory was stuck with the sunshine, the silky sand under his feet, and the waves.

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo whispered the name, feeling the familiarity in his tongue and it felt so warm in his heart. “Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk. Minhyuk.”

Every morning he woke up, he felt paralyzed, like life wasn’t real, and he was tired. Every post-it on his wall, every recording, every note he never remembered he’d ever written down in his notebook—everything made him exhausted.

“Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk kissed him on his shoulder and hugged him tightly, as tight as how Hyunwoo hugged him—the coffee was put aside, seeming like it’d be long forgotten. “I’m here. I love you.”

Every morning he woke up, he felt like he’d been running around the same corner over and over again, and he would start another lap today.  Every morning he woke up, he hoped he would know what happened, but in the end, he could only hang on his recorder, those post-its on his wall, and all the notes he’d ever written God knows when.

And, there would be Minhyuk. Every morning, every day he would show up, bringing him morning coffee. He never remembered Minhyuk, but he knew his heart did. Minhyuk was a stranger, but, deep inside, he knew Minhyuk was important. He could feel it; feelings never lied—his heart never lied.

Besides, it was this Minhyuk, the person whose name always appeared in every recording, every post-it on his wall, and every note he never remembered he’d ever written in his notebook. Every line about Minhyuk would shout the same: “You love Minhyuk, Hyunwoo.”

“I love you,” Hyunwoo whispered as he buried his nose into Minhyuk’s white hair, letting the spring fragrant pleasure his nostril.

Hyunwoo’s memory was stuck in one day during summer. His memory was stuck with the sunshine, the silky sand under his feet, and the waves. Every morning he woke up, he wished he could close his eyes again, and when he opened it, he would know that he just woke up from a very long nightmare. But, no, it wasn’t a nightmare. Everything was real and he had to face it.

But, at least he knew that every morning, every day, he would fall in love with this Minhyuk, whose name always appeared in every recording, every post-it on his wall, and every note he never remembered he’d ever written in his notebook. He never remembered Minhyuk, but his heart did, and it screamed the same:

“I love you, Minhyuk.”


End file.
